


I'm Angry But I Still Love You

by TheForgottenSuperhero



Series: Niam Oneshots [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Suicide, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenSuperhero/pseuds/TheForgottenSuperhero





	I'm Angry But I Still Love You

Liam marched up the steps of the stage. Each one feeling like a mountain when he realized what he'd have to do next. He only wished he could of stopped it, seen it. He knew it wasn't good but not that it was, that bad. He wore a smile so well he always had. It was almost like he had this paper bag over his head that Liam had seemed to think had always been there. Liam stood up at the podium and muttered off lazy words about how great and kind he was, how he was a fighter. Liam didn't believe a word of it. 

Louis sat out in the audience looking up at the school picture of a smiling boy. Louis knew him he was always kind. When everyone else sneered to Louis because of his sexuality he had always been kind. Not treating him like glass or hurting him he just, treated him normally. He was the only one and Louis was eternally grateful. He'd never know how grateful until now. Louis wished deeply that he'd become closer friends with him, talked to him more, maybe then he'd know why... he... did what he did. It was too late though, and that's why Louis let tears and sobs escape his body in the downtrodden atmosphere of the gym. 

He killed him. It was his fault. He just couldn't take it this kid with his stupid smile, always happy. Why was he allowed to be happy when Zayn had to go to a therapist to make him feel slightly okay. Maybe that's why he beat him up. To feel better, so he wouldn't always have that perfect smile and his perfect life. He'd never meant for it to go this far for him too... he didn't mean to. But it was him, all him. If he could go back in time Zayn would go to the day he begged him to stop except, this time he would. 

He always smiled at him. Harry would see bruises on his face or his arms but despite that everyday he would smile at Harry. And not that he would admit it, but that smile never failed to make Harry's day a little bit better, brighter. The smile that he would never see again. He swore from now on whenever he was in that hallway he would remember him, and he would think, 'I wish I'd known how you always managed to smile.'

Liam's heart was dying. He'd never even got to tell him he loved him. Loved his smile, his nose, eyes, teeth, lips, legs, arms, torso, laugh, stupid jokes, weird food cravings- Liam loved it all. Every quirk every detail he'd loved it but he had left this world thinking no one loved him. The image of his beautiful body paled with a empty bottle of pills in his left hand would never leave Liam's mind. Not only had he been his best friend but he was his soulmate. 

The four boys stayed behind once the assembly was over, Louis comforted Liam and soon Harry came over too. Zayn merely sat and observed, thinking that he would not be welcome to join the group hug. The whole school mourned the death of Niall Horan that day and many thought, 'if only he'd known how loved he was.'


End file.
